


Good luck!

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Muslim Character, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Some texts between Amira and Mohammed





	Good luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was in the mood to write some texts between Amira and Mo. Enjoy!

Tuesday morning

**I’m going to tell Essam and Omar about my job.**

_Good morning to you too, Amira._

_What makes you so sure about it now?_

**I don’t want to lie to them anymore. I don’t want you to lie to them anymore.**

_Good because I was running out of excuses. 😉_

_Just joking, I didn’t mind. It wasn’t my secret to tell._

**Thank you anyway. 😊**

**I never asked, how did you explain why you left the party so early on Friday?**

_I said I had to do a girl a favour. They didn’t ask for details. So technically, I wasn’t lying._

**Fair enough. Now they think you’re a player, huh?**

_Yeah, but it’s okay because we both know I’m not. 😉_

Tuesday afternoon

_When are you going to tell them?_

_Amira?_

**I just did.😬**

_And?_

**They were understanding. Omar even offered to talk to my parents first but I don’t know if I want that.**

_See! I told you they’d understand! 😊_

_They weren’t surprised?_

**They suspected something was going on already, they even made a bet about it. 😒**

_These idiots make a bet about everything. 😄_

**Yes, I know.**

**Omar bet that I had a secret boyfriend and Essam bet that I was secretly taking boxing classes to become the next Zeina Nassar. 😂**

_These boys are something else._

_You don’t though, right?_

**What? Have a secret boyfriend or train to become the next Zeina Nassar? 😉**

_Both?_

**No, but are you scared I’d beat you in a fight?**

_Terrified. 😓_

_I’d never fight you anyway though._

**Because you’re scared.**

_No! What would we even fight about?_

**I don’t know.😄**

\----

Thursday evening

**I’m going to talk to my parents today.** 😨

_Good luck! I have my fingers crossed for you. 👍_

_Don’t even start with ‘but what if…’, Amira._

**I wasn’t!**

_You and I both know you were._

**Okay, yes I was. Damn it, stop reading my mind.**

😁

_When are you going to do it?_

**Tonight, after dinner?**

_Is that a maybe ?_

**Tonight, after dinner.**

_Good. 😊_

_Do you want to tell me how it went over ice cream tomorrow?_

**Are you trying to bait me into going through with it? 😄**

_Maybe? Is it working?_

**Yes, okay, we can go for ice cream tomorrow.**

**You owe me anyway, remember?**

_You just can not not remind me of losing that staring match, can you? 😞_

**No. 😀**

_I’m looking up the best ice cream shop in town right now._

**Don’t you know Luigi’s is the best?**

_You mean it has the best Strawberry and Mango ice cream?_

**That’s the only thing I care about. Besides, you said you would try it!**

_You never forget anything, Amira Thalia Mahmood, do you? 😉_

**Again, no, Mohammed Razzouk.** 😉

_Another coaching session and you still call me by my full name? I thought we were on friends-who-give-each-other-nicknames level! 😢_

**Okay, sorry, Mo.**

_What do you think about princess? As a nickname for you._

**That’s literally just a translation of my first name. I thought you were more creative than that.**

_I’m obviously not. Amira is just the perfect name for you._

**Awww 😊 You can thank my parents for it. Speaking of them, they just got home.**

_Okay, remember: They love you, they want you to be happy. Good luck! 🍀_

**Thank you, Mo.**

\---------

Thursday night

_How did it go?_

_Are you okay?_

_Amira? 😟_

**Everything’s okay. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. 😄**

_Nice! I'm proud of you._

_Pick you up at 4?_

**Yes, see you then.**

_Goodnight, Amira._

**Goodnight, Mo. 😊**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Part 5 will be up soon!


End file.
